Conveyor systems are used in various situations for transporting materials, for example raw or processed mining materials, from a load zone to a discharge location. Current conveyer systems include a conveyer belt driven across a plurality of rollers. The rollers are mounted to a support frame to frictionally engage the belt. As the belt is driven across the rollers, the rollers are operable to rotate with respect to the support frame about a shaft that is coupled to the support frame. A bearing assembly is positioned between the roller and the shaft so that the roller rotates with respect to the shaft.
During use, a conveyor system can be exposed to a number of conditions that can cause undesired damage, spillage of material and/or down time of the system. For example, the belt may become misaligned with respect to a particular roller. This misalignment can cause damage to the belt, damage to the conveyor system and/or cause the materials to spill. Still further, the bearing assembly between the shaft and the roller can become damaged or otherwise in need of replacement. Often times, the entire roller, shaft and bearing assembly is replaced, causing waste of time and resources.